The Special One
by MapleRoses
Summary: Contestshipping / "Ah, so who's your special someone? I meant... You have a girlfriend right?" she asked tentatively, changing the topic. "No, for now." He replied, smirking. Oh, how he liked to lead her on...


Yet another old CS oneshot written years before :P This happens after May defeat Drew in the Grand Festival and before May set off to Johto.

* * *

><p>Swellow fell onto the ground after the bird Pokémon tasted Skitty's powerful Blizzard. A wide grin spread across May's face as Brock raised one hand and announced the winner.<p>

"Swellow is unable to battle. The victory goes to May and Skitty!" said Brock as the judge.

"Yay Skitty! We won!" May shouted and hugged Skitty, a pink cat Pokémon that had cute wiggly tails. Skitty was her favorite aside from Beautifly. Blaziken was her favorite too. No, every Pokémon in her party was her favorite. She loved all her Pokémon, even Munchlax who often causes trouble for her. Pokémon were her closest and best friends, almost like her family. All of her Pokémon are special.

"Swellow, return," said Ash while his tired Swellow returned to pokeball in a flash of red beam. Ash turned to May and gave her a thumbs-up for her victory, even though it was a victory against him. As a trainer who aims to conquer the Pokémon League, of course he didn't like losing. He had to admit May had grown stronger now, and the proof of that was the battle they had earlier. Heck, everyone had to admit it.

Ash was not _that _dense. He knew she could make it because of someone's motivation. Aside from his, Brock's, her family and her other friends' encouragement, he knew her biggest motivation was from a certain coordinator that started to encourage her ever since she started coordinating _-even though his methods were more shadowed than the others'-_ Drew. He knew those insults were to disguise the real encouragement behind them. He knew Drew insulted her to covertly strive her to the best. It proved to be a success when she beat him at the Grand Festival.

Brock flashed an encouraging smile to May, which she replied with a quick 'thank you'.

All of a sudden claps were heard from the bushes. May and the other boys instantly looked into the direction of the sound. What they saw was a certain green-haired teen walking out from the forest calmly. His hair was a lighter shade of green instead of dark forest green, making him stand out even in a jungle.

"Improving a lot huh? It was a rare chance to see you win in a match." Drew flicked his hair, smiling in a proud style.

May looked up at him, letting go of her Skitty from her lap. "What did you mean just now?"

"I thought you knew what I meant. Well, you've proven me wrong. You're still as dim as ever." he replied, nonchalantly inserting his hands into his trousers' pocket.

"Hey!" she yelled, getting up from her crouching position to look at him square in the eyes. "I'm not dim! I won over Ash just now!"

Her glare was intense with fury. She didn't like to be insulted, especially regarding her skills. She thought he'd change after she'd finally managed to defeat him for the first time, but maybe she was wrong after all.

"Dense versus Dense. The winner is the denser one." he smirked, saying it as if it was a matter of fact.

"What?" Ash screamed, "You said I am-"

"I said nothing," his emerald eyes closed.

"So you think you're the smartest one?" May crossed her hands annoyingly. "Don't forget you lost to me in the Grand Festival..." Her eyes darted to the burgundy evening sky, eyeing him in a feigned innocent manner. She was trying to rile him up, but he just didn't seem to be affected.

"Luck was on your side that day." Drew sneered, "But I don't think you've gotten any better this far,"

"Of course I've gotten better!" she exclaimed defiantly, pushing her chest up to support her remarks. "What do you know since you never see me training?"

"You won't know how I've been seeing-" he abruptly discontinued his words, realizing he had _almost_ spilled the beans. Brock squinted his eyes(if those weren't already squinted) upon hearing him stop in a sudden, but Drew quickly regained his composure. In milliseconds he had already returned to his calm yet snob self. "How I've been waiting to see you lost again to me, that's what I meant." To regain more of his arrogant self, he flicked his bright green hair and started to walk away. He had to leave earlier to avoid causing any more embarrassing moment.

May flared, "I won't lose to you!" her eyes narrowed at him.

"Well, see ya later May." he ended the conversation as if it didn't mean anything to him, "Ah, and yes I forgot, go on with your dreams of beating me."

"Absolutely a jerk!" she yelled, but silenced by a rose caught by her.

_"A rose?"_ she thought. _"He's as sweet as ever... Wait, what did you say? Sweet? You're crazy, May! He's as arrogant as ever! And he will never be sweet. Look how he never cares about your feelings when he mocks you."_

May's companions watched as Drew retreated, and May's stare was fixed on the rose he'd just given her. The boys were already setting up a small tent to stay the night and a tiny table to place the foods. Max sighed while he cleaned the table with a tissue paper, wondering why was Drew such a weird guy. He liked to get May mad and then he'd give her a rose, claiming it was for her Pokémon. He and Brock had discussed this once, both agreeing on Drew being flirty towards May and the rose was meant for May, not her Pokémon. Brock, now setting up the table beside the young bespectacled boy, sensed there was something in his young mind when he sees Max's forehead frowning.

"There's no reason given this time." Brock said, earning a glance from the shorter boy. He raised his eyebrow in question and then before Brock could explain, he nodded in both agreement and understanding.

"Yeah." Max replied while placing the last spoon on the table, "It's either May playing dumb, or she _is _dumb. Rose is a sign of love, and girls normally would know that."

"I guess there's always exceptions." Brock smiled lightly and placed a hand on Max's shoulder. Max, though not feeling so sure about that, looked up at the taller guy and smiled back.

"Hello, earth to May." Ash waved his palm in front of his female friend's sight.

"What? Oh sorry," May blinked a few times, washing out all thoughts about Drew at once.

"Is there something wrong, May?" her raven-haired friend asked her.

"Um.. Nothing, really." she stuttered a bit, shaking her head. "Err- Is the food ready yet?"

"Not yet, I think. Brock's still deciding what to include in the salad," he replied, "Oh, and can you get some water in the lake to wash the fruits, please?" Ash asked, handing a pail to her.

Without thoughts, May nodded slightly.

Ash smiled at the younger brunette, "The lake is not far from here, though. Just walk a few meters straight and you'll see a clearing. Anyways, thanks before."

* * *

><p>She walked straight, just as Ash directed. After all, she wouldn't want to get lost in the forest, would her?<p>

Just when she saw a clear lake, her eyes snapped immediately to a reflection of a person in the lake, with a... Rose.

"Drew?" she immediately called as she saw a pair of green eyes, green hair, and handsome features reflecting on the water. When she glanced at his real self, he was sitting near the lake as if he was planning to sleep there.

"May? I guess we met again," he grinned smugly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while crouching to get some water with the red pail she was holding.

"Waiting for someone. Well, someone special, particularly." he flicked his sleek hair out of his sight.

She snapped her eyes to his emeralds. _"Someone special?"_ she thought. _"Who could that be?"_

Looking down into the half-full pail, she asked, "Who is that? A girl, I assume?"

"Of course." Drew sneered, raising an eyebrow at her.

"_I don't know he had a girlfriend before..._" she thought a bit disappointed, _"Oh, what May? You should be happy! At least he will may be too busy caring about his girlfriend and he won't pester you again. Maybe he will vanish from your 'hated list' for good."_

She splashed the pail into the water again to get it full, "Wow! That's great! But do I happen to know this unlucky girl?"

"Did you happen to misspell your 'lucky'?" he said smirking.

"Uh, no. I was saying **unlucky**." she commented as she lifted up the pail; it was full. '_Done._' she thought, looking at the full pail. Now she just had to get back to her friends and start the dinner. She was famished and she needed to eat.

"Just because I said I'm waiting for someone special, doesn't mean you can get jealous, does it?" Drew smirked wider this time, and May fumed again.

"I'm not jealous!" she retorted, putting the pail onto the ground as she got up. She placed her hands on her hips angrily, glaring over at the green-eyed guy.

"Prove it." he answered simply as he watched her stomping her feet against the ground to walk toward him.

May narrowed her eyes down to him, as if she didn't already hear him reply. Actually she did, but she had to make sure she wasn't hearing the wrong thing.

"Pardon?"

"Prove it, May."

The brunette scratched the back of her head, "Uh... Well, okay. I could stay here and wait for your _special one_ to appear and I will see you two makin' kissy faces!" she replied defiantly, emphasizing on the words 'special one'. Drew chuckled a bit at her reaction. She never ceased to amaze him with her sudden outbursts...

May's eyes glowered again. What was he laughing about? Was that funny? Or he just did some trick that she didn't notice? No, she can't let him see her lose her balance. She can't let him see she was jealous. Not that she was.

"Now, where is she?" she asked with a demanding face.

She was obviously not going to lose.

"Are you sure you're going to wait here? I thought you were getting some water for your friends," he sneered playfully as he rolled his eyes over to the small pail she left near the lake.

"_Ah, shit. I forgot it_." she thought, and then she walked to get the pail. Just when she gripped the pail's handle, the ground shook and she shot her eyes around at the surroundings.

"What is this?" she said to herself.

"Watch out, May!" Drew screamed behind her. Just when May was about to turn her head to see him, he grabbed her hand and ran swiftly from the lake. Big rocks were falling off a mountain; a volcano to be exact. It was erupting, just like a Camerupt which used Eruption. The rocks were rolling off too fast, they had to run fast if they didn't want to be crushed by those lava-covered rocks.

She turned her head to see her rival in front of her, pulling her hand, taking her to a place that she didn't even know where. She followed him still, dare not to say anything, let alone protest. He was saving her...

Maybe he really cared about her, she thought. However, she shook that thought away. Remembering their past, when she had helped him in the Mirage Island. Maybe he was just paying his unsolved debt?

Slowly she felt a small blush crawled onto her cheeks. Feeling her cheeks heat up, she closed her eyes and removed all her fancy thoughts. No! She didn't like him! She won't like him, will she? Well, no one knows except Drew, and the authoress.

* * *

><p>"NO! I'm staying here!"<p>

"The volcano is erupting, Max! We need to find a safe place!" Brock hurried the boy with glasses, abruptly packing his things into his bag.

"Not without my sister!" the small boy, Max, pouted. It was obvious he loved his sister, and he'd never want to leave her alone especially in this situation. He even didn't know where she was.

"Max, go with Brock. I'll try to find May." Ash said as he ran, but he stayed put as his wrist was pulled by none other than Brock, "No Ash, Max! The volcano is erupting now! It's too dangerous and you can't possibly find her!"

"No! We can't leave her behind! Besides, it's me who asked her help," Ash replied, his sound lowered every time a word was spoke. He felt guilty. If only he went out to get the water himself, this wouldn't happen.

"You're a fool, Ash! Let's go!" Brock said, grasping the raven-haired boy's hand and Max's hand at once then ran to the nearest Pokémon center. It was not a long run, but it was tiring nonetheless. They had left their tent as they had no time to pack it.

As they arrive, they took a rest on a sofa. Nurse Joy quickly came and looking as concerned as a nurse would be. She gave them water and some candies after Brock told her they were going to stay there for a night, or more if the eruption didn't end in a day. The nurse agreed and let them rest, especially when she saw the sadness in Max's eyes. Ash didn't look okay either, there was a clear look of remorse in his face. They were so engulfed in their sad thoughts that they didn't notice Brock didn't flirt with Nurse Joy this time. It was rare, but Brock didn't remember to swoon over the beautiful nurse when they had arrived. Getting back on her counter, she hoped everything will be okay for them. It's always not a pleasure to see people being sad like that.

"I wonder where May is..." Max said, walking towards the window.

"It's my fault! I shouldn't ask her to get the water!" Ash blamed himself, gazing down to the floor. "I should've known... If I get the water myself, this won't happen! She must've gotten lost while on her way..."

"No, don't blame yourself! It won't do any help. I think she can take care of herself... She isn't a type of weak girl, is she?" Brock remarked.

"Yeah... But however strong a girl is, a girl is always a girl. They can be strong sometimes, but in a certain time, they're so weak." Ash replied quietly.

A lingering silence ensued. How Ash learned to understand girls, that's something nobody will know.

"I hope you're fine, May..." Max whispered to himself.

"She will be." Brock comforted, placing her hand on Max's upper back. It wasn't like he didn't care about May, he did. He was also as concerned about her as everyone was. But indulging in negative thoughts won't help. As he retreated his hand that was on Max's back, he let out a sigh and ran his hand into his brown hair.

"Now, let's find a way to find her after this eruption ends," Brock suggested.

* * *

><p>May and Drew stopped in a small cave with their hands remain held. They panted heavily, catching their breath. It was obvious that they were tired from all the running.<p>

Both noticed their hands were holding each others' and instantly let go. May's cheeks went red, as red as tomato.

"Sorry," Drew muttered as he quickly pulled his hand off. Shades of crimson red were seen clearly on his cheeks.

"Yeah... It's okay." May replied, her fingers suddenly feeling cold upon leaving his hand.

They decided wait in the cave. Now they both sat in the cave, facing out to the sky. Both were gazing deeply into the dark sky, as if they were in a deep thought. Quietness felt eerie among them, as they both were buried deep in their own thoughts. Actually, they were sharing a same thought; _about each others' feeling_.

* * *

><p><strong>DREW'S POV<strong>

She is really so... clumsy.

But at least she's adorable.

What? Adorable?

Yes, _adorable_.

Did I just praise someone?

Now think about it, Drew. You're the clumsy one. You're not in the position to say she is clumsy. Look, everytime you and her start a conversation, did it ever turn into a good conversation at all?

The answer is obvious, No.

Hey, but, some old folks believe, you'll always hurt the ones you love!

That's alright! I hurt her, and that means.. I love her? But, do I love her? I don't know myself!

When you're just about to give her... uh...a _little_ good impression, you always and _always_ mess it up with a bunch of insults about her, here and there. Either contest, Pokemon, style, or somewhat. Are you prefect, really? **No.**

Can't you just tell her about something else? Something that will make her feel happy than angry? Quit your mocks. They're never going to help you to impress her. Especially your first impression. You knew first impression is the most important of all impressions. And you thought you were good in first impressions to anyone. Yes, they are pretty good, otherwise, how did you have such many fan girls? But remember that, you're good to _anyone but her_. She's the only girl that dislikes you, the only one that dares to tell you off! She's the **only** one, and she's the one you've been searching for, isn't she?

So don't mess up your chances. Now is the chance. You two are left alone. Look, even God supports you two. Sweet, huh?

Patch things up when you're here, before her friends come. Especially, Ash, that one kid who always tags along.

_What? I'm not jealous, am I?_

Forget that, just try to do something, just something, which is good for you and both of you. And I didn't mean something... uh... err... _mushy_. If you have the guts at all, you can try to confess to her.

Yes, I know I can do it. I'm Drew. I'm a good charmer after all. (smirks)

* * *

><p><strong>MAY'S POV<strong>

May, May Maple.

Do you love Drew?

Hell no.

He's the most arrogant jerk that I've known. I don't understand why I'm so interested with him.

Hey, I'm not interested with him! No! Even if Snorlax becomes Milotic. He's the most annoying person I've ever known. How could I like him? Ha! It will never happen!

Why do I feel nervous then? Do I feel something about him?

Maybe yes, maybe no.

Or, uh, yes, maybe?

NO WAY!

But, I must admit he looks charming sometimes. And he's... Romantic.

Uh, no, May! I don't like him! I have to get him outta my mind! He's the last person I'd fell for even if no one wants me anymore. Look, Ash is a lot nicer than him. Yes, I meant a lot.

And see, Sid. Maybe he's a bit...fat, but I'll still consider him before Drew. At least, he's nice. He never insults me like Drew does.

But, I barely have a feeling for him. Let's compare. He is fat, but Drew is not. He is a great battler, and Drew is a great battler too. He's a kind of... weird, and Drew is not weird, at all. He never gave me roses, but Drew did!

_Wait..._

Why I always end up praising that arrogant jerk? Damn, maybe I do like him at all.

What? No. I won't like him, _Ever_. Even if I can see he likes me. He had been giving me roses. But, he gave me a single rose everytime. Rose is a sign of..._ Love_, isn't it?

Maybe he was just playing jokes on me?

Right! He's just giving roses away for fun! Nothing to do with love!

... Or the roses were really meant for Beautifly?

_I doubt it._

Hey May! He has a girlfriend, don't you remember? He told you he was waiting for... _Special someone_. He was holding a rose. A red rose. Maybe I'm really a loser for him. _Hmph..._

Just who the girl is? Maybe one of his numerous fan girls? Maybe Soledad or Brianna? Ah no. I don't think so. He won't fall for them both. Brianna's too wishy-washy, and Soledad's too old for him.

Hey, am I jealous? NOO! I will never, ever get jealous with his so-called fan girls!

But I reckon who this girl is? She must be so superb that she could even can catch his cocky eyes. _Sigh_, I know I won't meet his standards. For someone as arrogant as him, I'm just a small ant.

Why am I thinking of him anyways? Darn you Arrogant Prince, you made me think of you. Hey, did I just say 'Arrogant _Prince_'? NO WAY! He's not a Prince! Not even a servant! No. But he's a knight. Hehe. _Holy cow!_ Stop thinking of him!

* * *

><p>May shook her head, trying to convince herself she didn't like Drew. And Drew was the first to break the silence between them, "Darn luck. Why am I here? And with that dimwit over there?"<p>

_"Holy crap. I insulted her, Again. When will you stop do that, Drew?" _He mentally cursed himself.

"I'm sorry, who did you mean _dimwit_?" she glared at him sharply.

"I am here caused by a certain... uh... _dimwit_." He said, placing his arms over his chest. He got up and walked towards the exit of the cave, then stopped to observe the situation.

"Excuse me, you brought me here, Mr. I-am-so-awesome!" she replied sarcastically.

"Because of you."

"If you didn't ask me to prove I'm not jealous, will we even be here?" she replied, her sharp glare was still aiming to him.

"If you didn't come to get some water, will we be here?" he retorted smugly. He spun around to see the teen girl who was wearing a red bandanna over her head and a red jacket, white mini skirt and a pair of cycling shorts. For him she was beautiful, no matter what she wears. Her eyes always gave him the light he needed. She was special, and he'd never want to replace her with someone else.

May was sitting, her knees bent up to her chin. She felt frustrated enough, and she didn't need someone to make her annoyed even more.

"If Ash didn't ask me to get some water, will we be here?" she spurted.

Ugh... She said the wrong words. She shouldn't have dragged Ash in this. She was done for.

"See? Blame Ash instead," Drew said, again, he flicked his hair.

"Uh, no. He isn't to blame." She said quietly. "I am,"

"No, you're not." he answered slowly as he scooted closer to her, "He is."

"No. Why was I so curious about your _so-called_ special someone anyways? I regretted it, though. If I said '_Ah yes I'm so jealous_' and walked back to my friends... I wouldn't be here with _you_, arrogant grasshead." the brunette tormented angrily, her lips forming a little pout.

"So, now, you admit you're jealous?" he playfully smirked. He settled down next to her, the side of their bodies almost touching. She could feel her heartbeat increasing twice faster than before.

"NO! AND NEVER!" she said almost yelling. A red shade colored her cheeks and she looked away.

"No hopes then." he said quietly, his hands shrugging a bit. He purposely said that, but she didn't notice. She was easy to amuse, and that was what he exactly liked.

"No hopes? What do you mean?" May raised an eyebrow, cocking her head to a side.

"Forget that," he falsely shrugged.

Staring at the green-haired boy next to her, she thought, _"Was that 'no hopes' meant for me? That means he does like me, then! ... What? No, he'd better no. He already has a girlfriend."_

Drew sat in silence, smirking inwardly to himself. He liked to give her mixed signals. He liked to see her get all flustered about something he said. It was no secret that he liked talking to her. Or _flirting._

"Ah, so who's your special someone? I meant... You have a girlfriend right?" she asked tentatively, changing the topic.

"No, for now." He replied, smirking. _Oh, how he liked to lead her on..._

"So, who does the _special someone_ point to? Your mom?" she chuckled. Drew just flicked his hair in response. When she noticed he didn't answer her question after a while, she looked at him and inhaled deeply.

"Ehm... Do I happen to know this girl?" she asked carefully, as not to sound like she's too interested. Although she was.

"Do you know yourself?" he asked back, smirking.

"Me? Of course I do!" she answered loudly, her eyes widening.

"Then you know this girl." He simply said, his smirk getting far too smug from her liking.

She frowned, thinking carefully of what he'd just said.

_"Wait... Is that supposed to be me?" _she asked herself, then spun her head and instantly found his emerald eyes were already staring at her. He saw her blush a deep pink and he really had to admit she looked cute. No, more than just _cute._

"Just who is she, exactly?" she questioned him once more, and this time, anxiously.

"So you're so dreaded to know?"

"Yes... Uhm, well, no actually."

"Do I have to tell you, really? Didn't you get what I told you?" Drew questioned her back.

She nodded almost instantly, "Quick, tell me!"

Drew rolled his eyes, "She... She is… uhh..." _Is she acting dumb or she's really dumb?_

"Dimwit." He murmured quietly, feeling his cheeks growing hot. However, she heard him, and her cheeks also went slightly warm. _Did he just say me, the dimwit, is his special one?_

"Oh- I meant… she is… sittingnexttomenow." He mumbled.

Her blush became redden whilst she quickly replied, "WHAT? Tell me this is a dream, Drew!" she shook her head as if not believing what just happened.

"Slap yourself and you can prove this is NOT a dream," he said in monotone, rolling his eyes irately.

And to his surprise, she slapped herself and screamed, "OUCH!" she covered her cheeks with her hands.

"May!" he shouted aloud in surprise, green orbs widening at her action, "You shouldn't really do that!" screamed him, covering her hands with his own.

"I just wanna make sure..." she replied quietly, eyes fixed on his hands on hers.

Drew's eyebrows furrowed in concern, "You don't have to make sure... Because it's real enough that you are my special one..."

"B-but we're rivals, Drew!" she yelled childishly. For her, it was difficult to accept the fact that he liked her _too._

"I know." He smirked, "we're rivals." He finished as his face leaned in closer to hers. Finally, they closed the gap that was separating their lips. Both coordinators' lips melted in a motion, being the first time they kissed, still inexperienced and tentative. But they can't deny it felt good. It felt good to be this close to each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Pokémon center, Ash, Brock and Max were still up. The clock showed it was twelve fifty. Max was worrying about his sister, and Ash was no different. Having traveled so long with her, he'd certainly get worried if her safety was threatened. She had been a good friend to him, and if something happened to her, he'd blame himself for the rest of his life.<p>

"May, where are you?" Max uttered to himself. He couldn't imagine it if he lost his only sister. Though they often argue, he loved her. He cared for her as much as his parents. It would devastate him if he was to lose her.

"Don't worry, Max. If the eruption ends, we will go and find her. Now, let's sleep so we have energy to find her tomorrow." Brock tapped his shoulder and asked him to sleep.

"I hope she's alright." Ash said as he nudged his body into his sleeping bag.

"Yeah." answered Max. However, he was still worried about May. _"May, please be okay..." _the young boy thought sadly.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to sleep now? No comfy beds... even sleeping bags... Oh, I'm so tired..." May yawned drowsily.<p>

"Just sleep. We will get out of here in no time." He said gently as her head laid onto his shoulder.

"Thank you Drew," she whispered her last words before drifting into her dreams.

"Goodnight May." He said, patting her silky brown hair. Feeling tired, he decided to get some rest as well. He laid her on his chest as he laid himself to the ground, replaying the things happened today. Today has been eventful, at least he thought so. Holding her in his arms was a bliss to him, and he secretly hoped they would stay like this forever.

_"If this is a dream, don't let me wake up." _he murmured to himself as he fell into a slumber.

The early morning, May woke up and found herself on Drew's chest. He was still asleep. His one hand was under May's shoulder and his other hand was holding her hand. She stood up silently and tried her best to not wake him up because she knew he must've been tired. She noticed the eruption had ended, much to her joy.

She stretched her hands widely as she smiled toward the sky. _Yesterday was great..._

_"Good morning, nature!"_ she thought cheerily. She knew she had spent a night with her rival, and it was the best night she'd ever spent.

May smiled as she watch the green haired coordinator sleeping soundly. _"This is not a dream..."_

She took a Pokéball, then threw it onto the air. A butterfly-like Pokémon came out from a flash of red beam.

"Beautifly, find Ash and the others," she ordered softly. Beautifly nodded as it made its way out of the cave. May sat herself next to the sleeping Drew, glancing at him before smiling to herself. She waited for about five minutes before she heard a noise beside her. Turning her attention to him, she grinned.

"Uhm, May?" Drew muttered, his eyes adjusting to the light while he got up from the ground.

"I thought you had a late sleep so I didn't wake you up. Sorry," she said, her smile still apparent.

"It's alright," he replied, brushing dirt off from his shirt on the front side. She strolled to his back and helped him to brush the dirt off back side of his shirt gently. Her touch, even when it's not direct, made him slightly warm. It was a relief that she couldn't see his blushing face.

"_Aha, we caught you red handed,_" a sound came from outside the cave. It was Brock's sound, May recognized it. Both coordinators instantly spun their gaze toward the exit of the cave, May feeling a bit shocked that Beautifly managed to find them this quickly.

Ash, Max and Brock were standing there, except for Beautifly, which was flying on mid-air. Brock and Ash chuckled as he saw both coordinators blushing a shade of pink.

Catching Max staring at her, May quickly explained, "Umm... it's not like what you've seen, really," she explained as she let her hands off Drew's back.

"I know, I know..." the black-haired boy grinned. He fixed his glasses' position before strolling toward his sister. Drew could've sworn he saw a shiny glint on the young boy's glasses.

Turning his head to May, Drew whispered, "Don't tell them about last night. _No matter what_." His emerald eyes gazed into her eyes intently. May nodded dumbly, eyes widened. She couldn't be more adorable. Or that's what Drew thought.

"So, what did you do to my sis yesterday?" Max questioned, his hands crossed in front of his chest as if he was interrogating a criminal.

Drew was a bit taken aback by the young boy's straightforwardness. Quickly regaining his composure, he flicked his hair, "I saved her life,"

"Saved her life? Did I hear wrong?" Max cocked an eyebrow. Ash did too.

"No, you didn't, Max. Now quit it or I'll kill you after we leave this cave," the brunette walked past Drew to face her brother directly.

"We were sick worrying about you last night and you were here, with him? Having fun? And you wanna kill me for concerning about you! You are heartless." Max replied sarcastically, his eyes sharp.

"Okay, then THANKS for your concern. And I was not having fun. You don't know how much I suffered being with that cocky jerk over there." May crossed her arms over her chest.

"She saved my life and I saved hers. We are quits," Drew smirked, glancing at May before strolling away. He walked past them and threw her a rose, again.

"Okay, Max, maybe May was telling the truth? You should believe your sister," Ash said while putting his hand on Max's left shoulder, signaling Max to leave the cave. _Sometimes there are some things that kids shouldn't know._

Brock was no fool, he noticed May and Drew's behavior. It was clear to him that she was acting, judging by the fastness of her talking. Drew was a bit more difficult to foresee, but if May was acting, Drew must be too.

Ash silently thought whether May was hiding something, but he didn't talk about it. Maybe he won't. He figured that she should have her own privacy, and knowing May's secret wouldn't help him to beat the champion later, too. Ash smiled at May and they all left the cave with Beautifly following them behind.

May let out a sigh inwardly.

_"I'm sorry, Max. But it was my first kiss."_ she thought to herself, her lips quirked into a soft smile as she noticed a pair of emerald eyes staring at her. He was smirking at her whilst leaning on a little tree not far away from them. _Just to her._

No one noticed him aside from her. And he smiled after his arrogant smirk disappeared. This time he smiled to himself for his achievement. At least she knew, that she was his _special someone._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Not my best work, I know. This is written when I was still young, so forgive me for any mistakes and OOCness. I know there are still many more to fix in this, but I think I'm too lazy to do it D: Tell me if you spot some spelling mistakes, or typo, or etc. I receive critiques x]


End file.
